The present invention relates to an induction heating apparatus, and more particularly to a dual push-pull heating device of an induction cooker having multiple burners.
The prior art induction heating apparatus is generally composed of single push-pull switching drive circuit. In other words, such prior art apparatus uses a transistor power element to generate a high-frequency switching action of ON/OFF so as to condition an induction coil to generate an alternating magnetic field, which induces the induction heating apparatus to bring about heat. The power transistor is an expensive commodity in view of the fact that it must be capable of bearing a high-voltage current and of meeting certain specific sets of requirements for a high-frequency switching action. In addition, the maximum output power of a single push-pull induction heater can not be substantially expanded beyond 1200 w (1.2 kw) which is currently available. Therefore, the application of such single push-pull induction heating device is confined to a low power heating device.
Furthermore, the prior art induction heater is provided with an induction heating coil which is controlled by a set of switching drive circuits. It is a well-known fact that a good kitchen is generally equipped with more than one induction cooker. A conventional method of providing a kitchen with multiple induction cookers is to combine several induction cookers on the same cooking frame. Such method is expensive and therefore prohibits the induction cooker from becoming a popular and ubiquitous household appliance.